Charbel's Airbending Mastery Test
1. How do Airbenders earn their tattooes? Once an airbender passes thirty-six different tiers or passes enough tiers and creates their own airbending move, they are considered a master, allowing them to be tattoed with five blue arrows. 2. Can an Airbender control smoke? Since smoke is composed of particles in suspension, airbenders can control it by bending the air that sustains them, similar to how a waterbender can bend liquids that are partially water, like ink or soup. However, they are not capable of creating smoke. 3. List the names of the known Air Avatars. Avatar Yangchen 4. Determine the number of the surviving Airbenders by the Legend of Korra. (excluding Rohan) List them #Tenzin #Jinora #Ikki #Meelo #Korra 5. Can an Airbender control clouds without help from a waterbender? The only way air-benders can 'move' clouds is if they blast strong winds towards it... then the clouds would definitely move.. 6. Determine the percentage of Airbenders from the Air Nomads before the Genocide. The temples don't seem big enough for a large population. Though they might have had smaller housing settlements outside the temples. On the other hand it would make sense, having the highest concentration of benders and the smallest population in contrast with the Earth Kingdom who possesses the largest population but the smallest number of benders. 7. Name four known Airbenders. (Besides Tenzin and his family) #Monk Gyatso #Monk Pasang #Monk Tashi #Jinju 8. State the reason Airbending became almost extinct. The airbenders were the victims of genocide at the hands of the Fire Nation. The temples were invaded, and all the airbender monks slaughtered in an effort to break the Avatar's cycle of reincarnation and ensure the Fire Nation's victory in their imperialist war. Although some airbenders did survive, they were later lured into mountainous areas with relics from home, and were killed. No one would be left to utilize this Bending Art. 9. Determine the Martial Art used when Airbending. Baguazhang 10. Who was the last Airbender? Avatar Aang 11. Name two animal companions available for Airbenders. Winged Lemurs and Flying Bisons 12. Name the most common "weapon" wielded by Airbenders. The Air Nomad Glider 13. Which Season is affliated with Airbending? Automn 14. Why do you think Airbenders built their temples ontop of Mountains? The Air Nomads detached themselves from wordly concerns and preferred to live in peace and harmony with nature. 15. Who were the original Airbenders? The first (animals) who airbent. The Airbenders learned to reconnect and refine their bending from the flying bison, a sacred creature in the Air Nomad culture. The bison typically use their massive beaver-like tail to create gusts of wind and, as the name suggests, can fly without any visible means of propulsion. 16. How did the original human Airbenders from the era of Raava get their bending from? During the era of Raava, the power of airbending was temporarily bestowed on the inhabitants who lived on a Giant Lion Turtle while they left the village to stock up on food. 17. Name the food diet of the Airbenders before the Genocide. Because the Air Nomads believed all life was precious, they were peaceful vegetarians. They did not seem to mind, however, eating eggs and dairy products. They were also known to make sweet dishes such as pies. 18. When did the last "Air Nomad" (which does not include Tenzin or his children) die? Name the exact year. 153 ASC 19. When are MORE Airbenders born? Which season, to be specific? Automn 20. What Airbending move did Aang invent? The Air Scooter 21. Can Airbenders fly? Specifiy how. In the same way flying bison can fly and stay aloft for extended periods of time, a master airbender can achieve this same feat by generating and controlling air currents to form a 'cloud' like board under their feet and surfing through the air, thereby emulating flight. They could also fly with the use of their gliders. 22. State which Temples are run by Male Airbenders and which ones are run by Female Airbenders. Two temples are for and run by males (Southern Temple and Northern Temple) and two are for and run by females (Western Temple and Eastern Temple) 23. Are the Airbenders more famous with Spirituality and Philosopy? The Air Nomads are the only nation comprised entirely of benders, due to the highly spiritual nature of their lives. Meditation was an important part of the airbenders' daily routines, as it helped them to focus their energies and understand the potency of their element. Due to their high spirituality, the monks believed that hope was only a distraction 24. When Air is applied to an already set fire, will it increase or fade? Wind has a strong effect on fire behavior due to the fanning effect on the fire. Wind can change direction and intensity throughout the day. Wind increases the supply of oxygen, which results in the fire burning more rapidly. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 96.86666 % is your exact result. So, yes, you are an Airbender Master! Don't forget to add the Template:MasteryTattoos template to your userpage! Category:Airbending